1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oral composition for increasing equol production by inner-intestinal bacteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compared to daidzein and genistein, which are representative isoflavones, equol provides better antioxidative activity and estrogen activity and is therefore expected to offer greater health benefits than the above substances. Equol is a metabolite produced when daidzein is metabolized in the intestines by inner-intestinal bacteria. Accordingly, activating the equol production function of inner-intestinal bacteria is likely to increase the amount of equol that can be utilized in our body.
On the other hand, difructose anhydride (hereinafter referred to as “DFA”) is known to promote growth of bifidus bacillus (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-5788), increase calcium absorption (Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-43438) and provide diuretic effect (Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-321371). However, its ability to increase equol production has not heretofore been known.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Examined Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-5788    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-43438    Patent Literature 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-321371